You're My Destiny
by davis-baker
Summary: Seth goes to RISD, Summer goes with the G.E.O.R.G.E organization. What happens the year they are apart? Please R&R!


You're My Destiny

Chapter 1 -

"I'm gonna go." Summer said quietly, trying to fight back tears as she and Seth said their goodbyes. She stepped on the bus, the door closing behind her. She walked through the aisle slowly, finding a seat that she was content with, she sat down by the window her eyes transfixed on her curly-haired boyfriend who stood just outside, his brown orbs transfixed on her as well. She gave him a slight smile as he returned the favor. Though both had smiles on their faces, buried behind the grins was sadness. Summer slowly brought her hand up to the window, mouthing 'bye', as her hand moved in a slight gesture. From outside, he picked up his hand, and waved back. One last smile from the both of them and the 'GEORGE' bus then took off, leaving Seth outside watching the vehicle until it disappeared. This was going to be a long year and they both knew it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seth and Ryan finished their goodbyes leaving Ryan to take a little stroll down memory lane in the house, and Seth to take a cab to the John Wayne Airport, fly out to Rhode Island, and then finally settle in his apartment in Providence, the one he _and_ Summer were supposed to live in this year. He just couldn't imagine being apart from Summer. Sure, she had been out of his life for like fifteen years, the times when she didn't even know his name, but now was different. Much different. Back then, though he was in love with Summer, he didn't know the _real_ Summer, the one he had come to know and love even more. And then there was the first time they had started dating, and he was stupid and sailed away on his catamaran. Though there was pain from their distance then, they weren't in such a serious relationship as they were now, at this moment. And then there had been times where they had broken up after that. And Seth can honestly say that each breakup hurt more as time went by. And that was because they had become much closer and much more serious as the time flew. And obviously, this being their latest split,well, technically not 'split', but being apart..., this hurt the most so far. Especially after basically being with her 24/7 after the earthquake that shook everyone's world. He had gotten very comfortable being with her, they both got comfortable with each other. But at the time, before they both realized the major rut they were in, it didn't seem like a problem that they were both comfortable. I mean, they were going to be living with each other for the next four years, so it really didn't make a difference. But then, they both realized that it was a mistake and they couldn't live like that. Summer needed to go to 'GEORGE', for the both of them, otherwise they would probably regret it. And that's just what she did, they said their goodbyes and she hopped aboard the environmental bus, both of them awaiting their new life.

"Where to?" Seth's thoughts were interrupted by the cab driver.

"Oh, um, John Wayne Airport." He responded back as he snapped out of his daze. He then concluded that being without Summer was going to be tough and was going to take some adjustment, a lot of it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summer hadn't moved since she waved goodbye to Seth through the window. Her eyes were still staring out the window, and she was deep in thought. This year was going to be so different. She was on her own, no friends, no Cohen, no nothing, not even Pancakes or Pancakes' three babies, (well two, because flapjacks now belonged to Ryan), who she left with Seth, after reminding him numerous times how to take care of them. He reassured her that he would make sure at least one of them would be alive for when Summer would return. She just replied by rolling her eyes and saying his sarcasm and comedy were so unnecessary, especially when it was concerning their daughter, as she learned that Pancakes happened to be a girl, and grandchildren, who she was unsure of if they were boys or girls. She wasn't ready to guess either, because last time she guessed, apparently she was, well, wrong. Whenever Summer thought about Seth, a smile appeared on her face. It amazed her that it was just nearly four years ago that she didn't even know who Seth was. Her mind then wandered to how much Seth's grown over those four years. The old self-centered Cohen probably wouldn't of admitted that Summer needed to go to this organization, he would have wanted them to stay living like that forever, that way he wouldn't loose her. But Seth now knew, they needed to do this. The way they were living wouldn't work out okay in the end. It was better to fix the problem now then to have to deal with it when it got worse in the end. Summer was deep in her thoughts, getting more emotional each time she thought about Seth, when she was interrupted by a sudden tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" A guy that was sitting in the row of seats across from Summer asked.

"Hmm?," Summer replied startled, "Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine thanks." She said quickly wiping any tears that may have streamed down her face when she was thinking about Seth.

"You sure?" He asked once again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied back to the blonde boy, this time with a slight attitude.

"Just asking..." He said trailing off as he put his hands up in defense.

"Yeah," Summer said tucking a piece of her behind her ear, "I know, sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"I understand. My name's Matthew, by the way, or Matt." He said putting his hand out for her to shake, which she did, and there was a long awkward silence after that.

"Right...," She then added, "I'm supposed to tell you my name, it's Summer."

Matt laughed a little and then replied, "Hi Summer. Oh wait, are you Summer Roberts?"

"Yeah," She replied a little embarrassed, "That's me."

"Oh, I saw you on the news. You and the...um...otters, yeah, the otters."

"Yeah, that's me."

"But I thought I heard that you had turned down this offer."

"Well, things happened...a lot of things and we decided this would be the best for us?"

"We, as in...?"

"Oh, me and my boyfriend, Seth." She said, a small grin forming at the mention of her boyfriend.

"You're very lucky to have him support you. My girlfriend, she made me chose between this or her...so yeah...you're very lucky, very lucky to have a guy like him."

"I know," She said leaning back in her seat, "I know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hours passed and Summer returned to the position she had been in from when she first got on the bus. She was still thinking about Seth even though she knew it would just make her more sad. She figured maybe Seth had landed in Providence by now and she should call him.

Meanwhile, Seth got out of the cab that was in front of his Providence apartment. He quickly payed the driver and dragged his bags up to his apartment. When he finally entered the small, but content to him apartment, he immediately dropped his bags on the floor, not being able to endure that much weight any longer. But, he made sure that he carefully placed the rabbit carrying bag thingy, whatever it was called that was holding Pancakes and the others, on the floor gently. He looked around at his new surroundings. This was his new life. It would, of course, be better if Summer was there to be able to share it with him, but everything was going to be fine. After a few minutes of just standing there, taking everything in, his cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out and smiled, realizing it was Summer.

"Hey." He said with a grin.

"Hey, Cohen."

Seth sensed something was wrong just from her tone, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just miss you, a lot." She sniffled.

"I miss you too." She smiled just hearing him say that.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything's going to be okay, right? It's all gonna be fine?"

"Of course. We'll be fine."

"I love you, Cohen."

"I love you too."

"So," Summer started, her voice easing up, "Are you in the apartment yet?"

"Yeah, I am."

"How is it?"

"Well...it's...it's quite empty."

"Well of course, you need to go and buy furniture."

"It's times like these I really miss you." He said joking around.

Summer laughed. And their conversation lasted for quite a bit, then Summer said she needed to go because they were going to be arriving at some protest soon. If things were going to be like this, they both agreed that it was going to be okay, they were going to be okay.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**ALSO, I will be continuing my other story, 'The Journey's Just Begun'. I will try and get chapter 6 of that out soon. **


End file.
